Highschool Romance
by sincerelyjami
Summary: Damon is new to school and meets Elena. He likes her.. the problem is, she hates him. Will he change her mind? ALL-HUMAN
1. Blue eyed

**I don't own the vampire diaries. enjoyy ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV.<strong>

It was the first day of school. I was excited and ready. Since it was still warm I was wearing a tube top with a cardigan. I was also wearing short shorts and my black pair of converse. I was downstairs eating breakfast. When i heard Jeremy coming downstairs.  
>"'Sup, Jer." I greeted.<br>"Hey." He said.  
>We both had our breakfast and i was the first one to stand up. I walked over to the door and said goodbye to aunt Jenna.I walked outside and felt the cool air hit my face. It was beautiful outside. It smelled fresh. It took a while for me to snap out of my thoughts. I walked to school. I would've taken a car, but it was so beautiful. I couldn't miss it. I walked to school and saw Bonnie and Caroline. They were talking. when they saw me they ran over to me. Caroline was squealing and she hugged me tight.<br>"Geez, Caroline. We all saw each other last night." I said.  
>"I know, but it's still the first day of school. We should act like everyone else." She said. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and smiled. Just as she was about to say something a blue camaro drove by. The car went to the parking lot and out came two hot guys. They were both the same height. One had blondish hair. It was kind of like Edwards hairstyle but it was sexier. He had green eyes. He was wearing a t shirt that showed his upper arm muscles. The other boy had amazing blue eyes. He had brownish-black hair. i couldn't tell. the hair went to his eyes. He was also a t shirt that showed his upper arm muscles. He looked over to me. We made eye contact.. And he figured out that i was staring and smirked. I blushed and quickly looked away.<br>"ELENA! the one with the blue eyes just looked at you. And he's staring now. Oh god, Elena, I think he's coming over here."Said Caroline.  
>"Really? How do i look?" I asked.<br>"You look beautiful." Bonnie said.  
>I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. and turned around. When i turned around i saw beautiful blue eyes. I don't know how to explain his eyes. But it was Beautiful.<br>"I'm Damon." He said. With that being said he took my hand and kissed it gently.  
>Boy, this was going to one heck of a year..<p> 


	2. Flirty much?

**school started. & there's a cute guy in my class named Kendy. You pronounce it like "Candy". **

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV.<strong>

"I'm Elena" I squeaked. He looked me up and down and then finally caught my gaze. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. His eyes are so beautiful. I think i may like him.. _No, Elena, smack that thought away. he's just like all those other guys.  
><em>"What grade are you in?" He asked. Well that was a weird question. Most people start off with "W'sup?" or something like that.  
>"10th. Sophomore year. Is that a problem?" I asked.<br>"No, I just wanted to know if you were in the same grade as me. And since you are, hopefully i'll see your beautiful face in class." And with that he walked away. God. he is such a flirt. Sure, he's hot. But you don't just say that to a girl and walk away. Owell. Hopefully I _won't _have him in my class.  
>"ELEEENAAAAAA. What did that hottie say to you? What's his name? Is he in the same grade as us?" Caroline and Bonnie came over and asked at the same time.<br>"Woahh, easy there 20 questions. He told me that I was beautiful and walked away without even getting a response from me. Such a flirt. & i mean it in a bad way. I mean i just met him. His name is Damon. And yes he is in the same grade as us." I got it all out.  
>"Well, he looks like he likes you, doesn't he Caroline?" Bonnie asked Caroline. Nudging her. She was completely unaware of the situation. she was busy looking at the green eyed guy.<br>"Yeah, he looks like he likes you. Just give him a chance. It's the first day of school. He probably said that so you could chase him." Caroline said. Well that did make sense. Before I could respond, the bell rang. We walked over to class all giddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV.<strong>

All the three of them were in the same class. They walked over to class. Elena walked in and slipped into a sit next Bonnie. They were in the last row.

"Well hello, everyone. I hope everybody had a great summer. I will be your Homeroom teacher and you're Social Studies teacher. And i have something to talk about. There has been a problem with bringing your cars to school, so from now on you all will have to use the bus. And the school principle told me to assign seats. I know it's hard and unfair but school rules. Last year someone got kidnapped by a school student. the victim was the students "girlfriend"." he explained. Before he could say anything else 1 guy walked in. Damon and the other one.

"I'm sorry we're late. Baby Bro had a little trouble." Damon said smirking. So that was his brother.

"Ok. But don't be late again. What's your name?" he asked.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." he said.

"Ah. Well go take a seat." scanned the room and saw like 5 empty seats but they were all near girls who were winking at him. Most of them weren't attractive. But he looked in the back and saw Elena. He smiled and walked over to the empty seat. _I am really looking forward to this year.. _he thought as he slipped in.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M STILL NOT DONE. but i know it's weird about the bus thing. but i had this cute thing pop into my head one day. i'm hungry. so hollah.<strong>


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Damon's POV**

It was morning i got showered and walked to the "bus stop". this thing that they're doing is really stupid. the only good thing about this is that i can see the hottie Elena. I walked with swagger to the bus stop. I saw Elena standing there.

"Helllooooo Elena." I drawled out.  
>"Hi." she muttered. what's wrong with her today. maybe on her period. girls can't resist me. &amp; i had a pretty good damn start with her when we met. I wonder where baby bro is..<br>"What are you doing?" She asked?  
>"Oh.. what was i doing?" I asked.<br>"You were staring at me all weirdly.." She said.  
>"Oh.. " was all i could manage. I didn't realize that i was staring at her. she was so beautiful. I want her. But that's not how Damon rolls. She was probably like all of the other girls, after sex and money. After that there was an awkward silence. After what seemed like 6 minutes the bus finally came. The door opened and me and Elena were just standing there.<p>

"After you.." I said. I saw her hesitate but then she went into the bus. I walked in right after her.  
>"I don't really care about assigned seats, so take a seat wherever you would like. But i swear.. If there is any kind of problem in this bus i will kick you out." the bus driver said. <em>Yippee.. <em>I thought sarcastically . The bus was mostly full and all the girls were giving me sex eyes. I saw an empty seat next to Elena. Just my luck.I went there and slipped right next to her.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked.  
>"Rude much?" i smirked.<br>I sat next to her and looked at her. She was shivering and she put her hands up to her mouth and started breathing on it to make her hands warmer. I felt like i had to do something. So i slid off my jacket, put it on her and took her hands in mine. she gave me a questioning look.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked. she looked so right in my jacket. and we looked so perfect holding hands.<br>"You were cold. It would be rude of me to watch you shiver like that. Although i have a feeling that you might not be the biggest fan of me." I said.  
>"Well... you're kind of cocky and you seem conceited. you look like you use girls for sex." she said.<br>"Well ouch.." I said sarcastically and put a hand to my heart.  
>"I "use" girls because they're only after sex." I said.<br>"Not all." She said.  
>"Yes, actually there are. haven't you did it only for sex?" I asked.<br>"I'm not... because i'm still a virgin." she said. she blushed.  
>"WHAT? you do not look like a virgin.." I said, shocked.<br>"well i am..." she said. I was about to say something but the bus stopped.  
>"You guys are here!" yelled the bus driver.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>i'm sorry i didn't update in a LONG TIME.<strong>_ **coz school started and i was busy. elohel baiiiiii.**


	4. Jealousy

**Elena's POV.**

Well that was a weird conversation.. hopefully i won't undergo it anytime soon. While i was getting out of the bus i tried to avoid him. I stepped out of the bus. I was about to go to my locker when i turned around and saw Caroline standing next to me.

"Hey, Care." I greeted.  
>"Lenaaaa, you won't believe it!" Screamed Caroline.<br>"What is it?" i asked. I was getting curious.  
>"Stefan asked me out!" Caroline exclaimed.<br>"Oh, really? When did this exchanging happen?" I asked while squealing. I was happy Caroline found somebody. Her ex-boyfriend,Tyler was a douche. But their still great friends. Strange,huh?

"This happened like 10 minutes ago. Apparently Stefan came walking here to get away from his brother. I saw him and i decided to talk to him. And he sorta asked me!" Caroline said.  
>"Hmm, why was he trying to get away from his brother?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.<br>"Gee, Lena, a hot guy asked me out in years and you're asking why he was trying to escape his brother?" Caroline said while smiling. 3 seconds later her smile faded.  
>"Look, Lena I need to tell you something.. I've seen the way Damon looks at you. Stefan told me he does nothing but break girls hearts. The way he looks at you... i'm guessing you're his next victim. DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU."<br>Caroline said. She sounded so serious. Was Damon that bad?

"There's a new kid at school, name Jesse. He's totally hot. and you guys would make the cutest couple ever. Go for him." Caroline said.  
>"Where is he?" I asked. I wanted to see this new boy.<br>"Right there.. look behind you." She said while grinning.  
>"I looked around and saw the cutest guy ever. I wouldn't call him hot, but he was cut. Like those skater guys. His hair was down. and he had bright green eyes. He was wearing a fitted hat and had a nice body.<p>

"WAIT..he isn't a stoner is he?" I asked with horror. My brother Jeremy was a stoner. Ever since our parents died he started doing drugs and started smoking.

"No, he isn't. I could tell.." Caroline said. The boy,"Jesse" saw me looking and smiled at me. He seems nice.

"omg, Elena he's staring at you. go for it." Caroline said. Before i could say anything I saw Jesse walking over here.

"Hi" He said. His voice was nice but not as nice as Damon's. WAIT, what am i doing? Damon is bad. Get him out of your mind.  
>"Hey." I said.<br>"My name's Jesse, What's yours?" He asked. He sounded innocent, but he wasn't even trying.  
>"Elena." I said, smiling.<br>"I'm new around here and you seemed nice.. so i guess i dropped by to say hi. I was wondering if you could hang out with me during lunch?" He asked. He was blushing slightly and i thought he looked cute. _Damon's hotter._ NO, go away.

"Sure." I replied, smiling at him. I was blushing a little too. and he noticed which caused him to blush more. He smiled once more and walked away. I turned around to face a curious/angry Caroline.

"I'm happy that he's head over heels for you. But i was completely oblivious to the both of you!" Caroline screamed.  
>"Well, sorry. Guess i was too caught up in the moment." I said.<br>Before i could say something else we were interrupted by Bonnie.

"Hey guys, what did i miss?" She asked.  
>"Wellllllll, Stefan asked me out. I explained to Elena that Damon is bad news &amp; there's a new boy at school who is head over heels for Elena. And Elena likes him,too." Caroline said straight forward. Bonnie looked taken aback.<br>"Whoa. I was expecting something like 'nothing,you?' type of greeting." Bonnie said. We all looked at each other and burst into laughter. In between laughs I looked ahead and saw none other then Damon. He had his arm around some chick. I think her name's Vicki. Wow, out of all the girls, Vicki. I couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealousy spark through my veins. Caroline and Bonnie looked towards what i was staring at and they both sighed.

"You have Jesse. You barely know Damon, and I can see the jealousy written all over your face." Caroline said while Bonnie was nodding. I sighed, knowing that they were right. I barely knew Damon and i'm jealous.

Before another word was said the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV.<strong>

I went straight to class and saw Damon already there. He was with Vicki and she was giggling like an idiot. I looked away and saw Jesse. He noticed me and smiled. I smiled back. I walked towards him and took a seat next to him. I was putting my back pack behind my seat when i saw Damon staring directly at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Vicki saw him staring at me and was glaring at me. Thank god, looks can't kill.

"Hey, Jessie." I said.  
>"Hey, you have the same class as me. I didn't know." He said.<br>"Well now you do." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was about to say something but the teacher cut him off.  
>During class I couldn't help but feel eyes on me..<p>

In the middle of the class, while was talking away about 1864, I constantly caught Damon looking at me. I was bored out of my mind until Jesse sent me a note.

It said:

'You're really beautiful.-Jesse.' I read this and blushed. I looked at Jesse and he noticed. he looked so proud of himself. caught us and took the note from my hands.

"Let's see what this says.." He said. He read it and looked at the the two of us. He looked at Jesse and gave him a thumbs up. found this situation hilarious and read the note to the class.

"You're really beautiful.-Jesse." said. There was a chorus of "awws" from the girls. And cheering from the guys. There was one comment that got both Jesse and me blushing.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhh, Jesse, go get the pussy!" Screamed some guy.

"Big deal.. It doesn't need so much attention." This comment belonged to none other then Damon. I looked around and just looked at Damon.

"Somebody's jealous..." said Tyler.  
>"Why would i be jealous? She's taken by that stoner guy next to her. What an ass. What's his name? Jessica? Jenny?" He said, never taking his eyes off me. I looked at him and got hurt by what he said. He noticed and had regret in his eyes. but it vanished 2 seconds later. I got mad and pissed off all of a sudden. I stood up and I saw Bonnie and Caroline giving me worried looks. I turned towards Damon who was still staring at me.<p>

"You know what? You need to stop it. _Jesse_ is new to this school and you're acting like a big dick to him just because i was being friendly to him. You're also new to this school. How would you feel if people were making stupid judgement about you without even knowing you? You don't even know him and you're making stupid comments about him. He's not the ass. _You _are. Now why don't you shut your mouth?" I didn't stop myself. All those words just came pouring out. Everyone had their mouths open. Jesse was looking at me. was even shocked. Damon was shell shocked. Guess no one ever talked to him like that. Not even a girl.

"Excuse me, please." I said. I walked out of the classroom. And started heading to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw myself. I looked hideous. I can't believe Jesse called me beautiful. I fixed myself and went straight to class. Everyone was staring at me. Damon was also looking at me and i glared at him. I went to my desk and gave Jesse a small smile. He smiled back. The rest of class went in silence. Finally the bell rang. I got my book bag and dashed out the door. I was waiting for Bonnie and Caroline but they weren't coming. I went in and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said. I looked up and saw blue eyes staring back at me. I glared and went around him. Just as i thought i escaped him he grabbed my arm.  
>" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of Jesse and get you mad." He said.<br>"Well you did." I said. I walked in and found Bonnie and Caroline looking at me. I didn't look back at Damon whose eyes were burning a hole in my back.

"Hey guys."I said, trying to sound calm as possible.  
>"You totally served that smart ass right." Caroline said with a huge smile.<br>"But the way we saw him grab your arm gives me the feeling that he tried something.. and i think he told you something like 2 seconds ago. What did he say?" Bonnie said with a concerned expression.  
>"He apologized &amp; i didn't accept it. Hopefully he won't try it again." I said. Bonnie and Caroline looked at me,dazed by what i said.<br>"Come on. I have a lunch date to catch." I said while winking at them. I was trying to change the topic. They looked at me for a second or two and nodded. Hopefully this would lighten up my mood..

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a dick. I didn't update in too long. But i'll try tomorrow. what do you guys think? <strong>


	5. Some Damon Charm

**Damon's POV**

I was sitting at the lunch room with Vicki. Ever since i got here she didn't stop babbling. I was about to zone off when I saw Elena come in with her friends. The bubbly blonde and the little black haired girl. I was staring at her and Vicki noticed.

"Why do you stare at her so much, I mean you should stop. She served your ass right today in class." Vicki said.

"I stare at her because she's beautiful. And i don't want to stop. Also, she didn't serve my ass right, she was pissed. She must really like that Jesse guy. The way she was defending him.." I said. Vicki felt uncomfortable with this topic so she tried to change it. She started rambling off again, but i didn't take my eyes off Elena. I don't think she likes me. I guess i'll have to change that. I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I came in with Bonnie & Caroline. We sat at our original table and got put or bags down so no one would take our seats. We got up to get lunch. When I came back I saw Jesse already sitting there.

"Hey." I said as i was sitting down.  
>"Hey..um.. can we talk? in private?" Jessie said, looking towards Caroline and Bonnie when he said the last part.<br>"Sure."I said. We walked outside. I looked towards the side and saw Damon. HE looked at me and had hurt in his eyes. Then he looked at Jesse and glared at him. Jesse didn't notice and continued walking. When we got outside he was the first to speak.

"I wanted to thank you for standing up for me today.." He said awkwardly.  
>"No problem, you are a nice guy and he was wrong." I replied.<br>"He must really like you or something. Otherwise he wouldn't of said that." He said.  
>"No. He doesn't. Damon is a player who doesn't care if he breaks a girls heart. I honestly don't want anything to do with him." I said,calmly. What? Damon likes me? Nah.<br>"Well if he didn't like you then why was he giving me the death look 3 seconds ago?" He said and smiled.  
>"You knew?" I asked.<br>"Yeah.. it wasn't that hard to miss." He said while chuckling softly.  
>"But then again who could blame him? You are pretty." He said. And I blushed.<br>"Come on let's go inside. My friends are probably curious about what we talked about." I said, nudging him forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV.<strong>

I don't know what's going on with me. Why do I care about her so much? Maybe i just wanna get in bed with her or something? No. It has to be something else.

"Hey, can you take me to the grill today?" Vicki asked.  
>"Yeah sure." I was too busy with my inner conflict. Behind me the door opened and closed softly. I looked behind me and Saw Jesse and Elena walking in together. Jesse was telling her something, while Elena was giggling. She was so cute. Just then I was imagining myself in Jesse's position. Me making her giggle. That would be nice. Vicki saw me staring again and this time she got pissed.<p>

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT HER ALREADY?" she snapped. She said it so loud that our whole table shut up just to look at us. Elena looked at me with a confused expression. There were a lot of whispering at our table. Some were saying that I was jealous. And others were saying that I like Elena.

"HEY JESSE! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT SOME COMPETITION ON YOUR HANDS!" Screamed Tyler. Elena and Jesse finally caught on and Elena hurried to her table. with Jesse by her side. I looked at Tyler and glared at him. He just started smirking like an idiot. Boy,this day was going to be long.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV.<strong>

Okay,What the heck was that about? Tyler just told Jesse that he has _competition _on his hands.

"See, I told you that guy has a thing for you." Jesse said. For some reason he looked irritated.  
>"Just drop it, Jesse" I said while sighing. He got the hint that i didn't want to talk about it. After what seemed like ages we finally reached our table. Bonnie and Caroline were just looking at us. I guess now I should introduce them.<p>

"Jesse, these are my friends. This is Caroline & this is Bonnie." I said while pointing to the both of them. Bonnie gave him a polite smile while Caroline was Winking at me. Oh,Caroline..

"Hey,guys." Jesse said.  
>"Hey." They both said.<br>"Elena, since Jesse is new here, how about we all go to the grill today?" Caroline asked. She looked all giddy.  
>"Sure, if it's cool with you." Jesse said. He was looking at me and i figured he was talking to me.<br>"Yeah, sure." I said.  
>"Sounds like a plan." said Bonnie. We all ate our food in silence for the next 5 minutes until we heard Caroline's voice.<p>

"HEY STEFAN! OVER HERE!" Screamed Caroline. Since Caroline was sitting right in front of me and Jesse, our ear buds were burning from her greeting to Stefan. Bonnie who was right next to her had her hands over her ear. Stefan heard her and smiled at us. He walked over to our table, and i saw Damon looking at all of us. I quickly looked away.

"Hey guys." Stefan said. Now it was time for Caroline to introduce all of us.  
>"Stefan, I would like for you to meet Bonnie,Elena and Jessie. He's also new to this school." Caroline said. She pointed to each and one of us. Jessie gave him a polite smile. I smiled at him. And Bonnie said hi.<br>"My name's Stefan Salvatore." He said. Jesse noticed his last name.  
>"So you're Damon's brother?" Jesse asked.<br>"Yeah, And i'm sorry about my brother's outburst in class today. He's a dick." He said. We all started laughing and we all looked at Damon. He noticed and looked away while Vicki was giving us her death stare.

"So, Stefan..Why don't you come to the grill with us today?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure. What time?" he asked. I looked at Caroline for a confirmation but she was to busy ogling Stefan.<br>"Uh.. Caroline?" Bonnie asked. Jesse just looked at her and noticed what she was doing and shuddered. He leaned in close to my ear.  
>"You could not imagine the images that went through my brain right now. Just look at the way she's looking at him." Jesse said. I started giggling and Caroline snapped out of her trance. Since Stefan was next to us he heard EVERYTHING. He started blushing. And Caroline noticed. She started blushing too.<p>

"How about 7ish?" She said.  
>"Ok." We all said at the same time. The bell rang and we all headed to our classes. Throughout the day Damon was always looking at me. I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. I don't understand him. One minutes he's flirting with. The next he's saying that he's not jealous but he gives Jesse all these looks. The day was going slow. And finally it ended. Bonnie and Caroline came over to my house since Caroline didn't know what to wear. We all finished our homework and started talking about our day.<p>

"Bonnie, you need to find someone." Said Caroline.  
>"I'm fine the way I am.." Bonnie said. I looked at Caroline and she looked at me.<br>"Whatever you say." Me and Caroline said together.  
>"OH SHIT. We need to get ready." Caroline said. We all picked out something to wear. I was wearing Skinny Jeans with a shoulder off shirt that had a picture of a panda. I didn't feel like putting on any make up. I was also wearing my converse. Bonnie was wearing skinny jeans and v neck that showed a little bit of cleavage. Caroline was wearing capri's with a tank top. She wore a blue cardigan over it. We all looked at each other and gave an approving look to each other. When we headed out it was 6:45.<p>

When we headed there we saw Jesse texting someone. He saw us and waved. We went to him and i sat next to him while Bonnie and Caroline sat opposite from the both of us. Now we just have to wait for Stefan..

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV.<strong>

I was making out with Vicki. We had to get going to the grill soon. I went downstairs to see what Stefan was doing.

"Hellloooo, Brother." I drawled out.  
>"Damon." He greeted.<br>"Where are you going? All fancy?" I asked.  
>"I''m going to meet Caroline at the grill." Stefan asked.<br>"Is it just the two of you?"I asked. Hopefully Elena will be there.  
>"No.. Jesse,Bonnie and Elena will be there,too." he said. he looked worried. I smirked, hopefully Stoner boy will be gone soon so i can make my move on Elena.<br>"Why?" Asked Stefan.  
>"Oh, I just wanted to know if Dear Elena is going to be there." I said while smirking.<br>"Damon,Leave her alone. She's a nice girl and she won't go for your type." He said.  
>"Whatever. Hey, I was wondering if me and Vicki could tag along with you guys? We were going to the grill too." I said.<br>"Sure, but stay away from Elena. And Caroline's mine. I don't want you to go after Bonnie either. She's a nice girl and you're not right for her." He said.  
>"I don't want Caroline <em>or <em>Bonnie. I just _want _Elena." I said. Hopefully my Damon charm will work on her. I smirked imagining her kissing me. We would make the perfect couple.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guise thinkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk?<strong>


	6. I might like Her

**Elena's POV**

Me,Jesse,Bonnie and Caroline were sitting and talking until my eyes landed on Damon. He came in holding hands with Vicki. I saw Stefan beside him looking very uncomfortable. Caroline was completely oblivious to Damon and Vicki, the only person that was visible to her eyes were Stefan. She stood up and started waving her hands like crazy. Me and Jesse started to laugh quietly. Stefan saw Caroline and walked over to us. From the corner of my eyes I also saw Damon walking over here with Vicki. She looked confused that he walking over her and was looking at Damon with a 'what the hell' face.

"Hey, guys. I don't know if you met him, but this is my brother,Damon." He said. _Oh I met.. _Damon looked at all of us and smiled. Although he was looking at me the most.

"Hello.." Damon drawled out. We all managed to squeak out proper greetings. Damon sat next to me, Vicki wanted to sit next to him but there was no more room, so she had to sit opposite of him with Stefan.

"What do you guys want?" Stefan asked.

"We'll all just take cokes." Caroline spoke.

"Damon, why are we even sitting with these losers? They're all boring." Vicki said. We all looked up and glared at her. She was looking at me and she was probably talking about me.

"We're sitting here because we need to make new friends." Damon said getting annoyed. We all were in an awkward silence until Stefan came. He handed us all out cokes. We all drank them. Trying to make a conversation I was the first one to speak up.

"So how's school going, you guys?" I asked. Of course out of all the people, Caroline was the first on to speak up.

"There's a weird guy in my class that keeps staring at me.." She piped up. Everyone was just looking at her.

"Well, today, a girl asked me out..but I said know because there's already a girl that I like." Damon said. He was looking at me and he put his hand in my lap when he said that. Vicki thought she was talking about her but he wasn't. I put his hand on his lap and I zoned off while the others were talking. Damon was looking at me repeatedly.

"Elena, i'm sorry." Stefan said.

"Huh? What are you talking about..?" I said. looking at each of them.

"Your parents..they parents didn't deserve that." He said.

"Or maybe, they just got tired of seeing Elena's ugly face every single day." Vicki said. That was the last straw. I pushed through Damon and went to the restroom. I heard Jesse say something rude to her but i couldn't hear since I was dashing towards the bathroom. I was looking at the mirror when i heard the door open and i heard a little click. I turned around and saw Damon stand there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about her.. She's just jealous." He answered.

"Why would she be jealous?" I asked.

"Because I like you. When I was talking about that girl that i like, I was talking about _you." _He answered.

"Oh.." I answered since i didn't know what else to say. He stepped closer to me and with every step he took, I stepped back until I was against the bathroom sink.

"You do know that you're beautiful right?" He asked. I blushed while I just stared at his face. He looked down to my lips and up at me. I looked at his lips and looked back up at him. He leaned in closer and lightly kissed my lips. It was a sweet kiss. I don't know what was going on with me. I was surprised even though I expected it. Surprisingly I kissed him back. This time when he kissed me it wasn't so light it was passionate. He held my face in his hand and I had my hands on his arms. He was about to tongue me when a name popped into my head. _Vicki!_ I pulled back. We were kissing for so long and we were out of breath.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"We can't do this. You have Vicki and.." I said. _and also because we can't happen.._ I couldn't say it.

"I can break up with her. she means nothing to me. And why can we do this?" he asked.

"Because you have Vicki..." I said.

"Yeah,yeah.. but you said something else.." He asked.

"Damon, I know what type of girls you want. Girls that can 'entertain' you. You break girls hearts and you don't care. I want be in a relationship where someone loves me.." I said.

"You don't even know me.. how would you know that break girls hearts?" he asked getting angry.

"Because you're doing it right now. Vicki really cares about you, if she didn't she wouldn't have been so jealous of me. You're kissing me when you're with her." I said.

"You like that Jesse guy, don't you?" He asked.

"No! I don't. he's a friend that isn't dick. like you.." I said getting angry with his assumptions.

"You know, you could be happy with me. _I _could personally make you happy. And other stuff..." he said trailing off.

"We need to get to know each other more." I said, cooling off.

"How about I go over to your house tomorrow, 5:00?" He asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"And maybe I could show you some thing.. if you know what i mean.." He said while doing this weird eyebrow thing. I just blushed knowing what he was talking about.

"We should get back to the guys. They're probably wondering where we ran off to.." I said.

"Yeah we should." he agreed. He walked out first. And after a few minutes I walked out. He wasn't as bad as i thought, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a player. We could be friends, but I can't let him get to my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>i don't know if i'm done with this chapter, but i'm thinking of doing a new story where Damon takes away Elena's virginity. He told his buddies and they start embarrassing Elena. Soon everybody knows and drama. Lot's of Drama.<strong>


	7. I do like her

**Elena's POV**

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Shortly after Damon left with Vicki. Throughout the whole Evening, Vicki glared at me most of the times. Damon looked at me sometimes and when I caught his gaze he smiled at me. After Damon left, Stefan left with him. The rest of us left after 10 minutes. Jesse drove us all home, since he brought his car. His car was blue and i thought it was nice. He dropped off Caroline first because during the whole time Caroline was talking about Stefan. After Caroline,he dropped Bonnie off. Now he was driving me home.

"Thank you for driving me home.." I said while smiling at him. He was concentrating on driving but there was a red light in front of us so he stopped the car and looked at me and smiled. Jesse was a good friend.

"I think that Damon guy likes you. I've been observing him and he does. He was rude to me today but he probably said those things because he was jealous. you should go for him, you know. He might be an ass but he's an alright guy." He said smiling at me.

"You really think so?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah..I mean the way he looks at you. That whole time he was with us he looked at you most of the time ignoring Vicki. and he ran after you when you went to the bathroom. I was gonna go to cheer you up, but I saw Damon going to you already so I just sat down... He cares about you. Weather he admits it or not." He said.

"Oh.." I said. The light turned green and he averted his attention back on the road.

"Hey,I wanted to ask you something.. Is Bonnie single?" He asked blushing.

"JESSE..DO YOU LIKE HER?" Saying it smiling.

"Maybe..but is she single?" He asked.

"YES! For like too long. Go get her Jesse!" I said. Finally Bonnie has someone.

"Oh I wanted to make one more thing clear. If Damon does anything to hurt..I will kick his ass." He said with a serious expression. I smiled and nodded. We arrived at my house and I was opening the car door. I turned back to him.

"Talk to Bonnie. She needs someone." I said softly.

"Enough about me,_you _should talk to Damon." He said, just as softly. I smiled again and went to my house. I went up to my room and went to check on him. He was sleeping so i went back to my room. I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I went to bed feeling all giddy. Does Damon actually like me? I closed my eyes awaiting sleep to overcome me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I dropped off Vicki. She was bugging me about Elena. I should seriously break up with that girl. I went to my room. I made a step of progress. I don't what was it about this girl but I really liked her. I know i shouldn't love again, after what happened last time.. But i can't single and lonely for the rest of my life. I still can't believe Elena was a virgin. I mean, she's beautiful. With her brown eyes and pretty face. She had a nice body. Hell, She even looked beautiful when she was wearing normal clothes. Usually, Girls had to where short short dresses and a lot of makeup to catch my attention but she's just plain beautiful. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said. It was probably Stefan. The door opened to reveal Stefan. Ha,I was right.

"Hey," Stefan said. I got suspicious.

"Hello to you,too." I said.

"Do you like Elena?" He asked straight forward.

"Maybe.. why do you ask?" I asked.

"If you really like her then please, don't use her like other girls. I like Caroline and Elena's her friend." He said.

"You really like that barbie girl..don't you?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, and her name is _Caroline._" He said. He said the last part slow.

"Well thank you for the talk brother,I'm going to sleep." I said turning off the lights. He said goodnight and went to his room. Elena, you _will_ be mine. I went to sleep quickly awaiting the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

My alarm went off at about 6:35. I got up,turned it off and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and showered. I brushed my teeth and got out. I looked at the mirror and put on light make up. I got to my room and decided on wearing a loose t shirt that had a picture of Pikachu and black skinny jeans with purple converse. I knew that I was a little too old for Pikachu but my parents gave me this shirt when i was 13. I kept it. When my parents died I found it a few days later and decided to never throw it away. I used to _love_ Pokemon. I loved it to the point where if the show ended I started crying. I went downstairs and had breakfast. Jeremy showed up.

"Hey,Jer." I said.

"Hey,Lena. Look.. I met this girl named Anna and we've been dating for a while now. And I wanted her to meet you guys." He explained. He was blushing when he said Anna's name. He must really like her.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of ours. When will I get to meet this mysterious Anna?" I asked grinning.

"Today at school, before the bell rings." He said smiling very widely. I nodded and started giggling. I went to school and saw that Caroline,Bonnie _or_ Jesse wasn't there. I was at my locker when I heard Jeremy.

"HEY, LENA!" He screamed. I turned around and saw a small girl behind him. She looked shy.

"This is Anna." He said pointing at her.

"Hello, Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now.. Is my baby brother treating you alright?" I asked saying the last part seriously. Anna smiled .

"HEY!" Jeremy shrieked.

"Chill, Jeremy i'm kidding." I said with a smile.

"Hi, Elena. It's nice to meet you,too." She said smiling. She was pretty and cute. I looked at her smiling and turned towards Jeremy.

"She's a nice girl, you better treat her right." I said. Jeremy smiled and Anna blushed. They were so cute.

"Will do." Jeremy said while taking Anna's hands and leading her away. She looked back and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. After they left I went back to my locker and started putting in the books i needed for class.

"Boo." I heard from behind me. I got scared and looked behind me and saw that it was Damon. I hit him in the arm lightly. He gasped and put his hands to his heart. He looked over my body and I felt myself blushing.

"Pokemon?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah.. my parents gave it to me when i was 13. And when they died i kept it." I said with a sad smile. He nodded in understanding. I closed my locker. I had 2 textbooks in my hands and my notebook. We were walking to class.

"Here,let me take this from you." He said softly while taking my books. I looked at him and smiled. He quickly looked away.

"So, are we still meeting today?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah. ummm, I live in 2104 Maple Street." I said. He nodded. We didn't even notice that we were right in front of our class. We both walked in. I walked in and saw Jesse talking to Bonnie. They were so deep in the converstaion that they didn't even notice us. I looked over at the corner and saw Stefan and Caroline talking. They were laughing and giggling. I went up to Damon's ears and whispered something.

"See,I told you Jesse didn't like me. He drove me home last night and told me that he liked Bonnie" I said. After I said that he looked at Bonnie and Jesse and turned his attention back to me. He smiled and I realized that he let out a sigh of relief. I ignored it and acted like i heard nothing. Mr. Saltzman came in and said good morning. We went to our seats. Instead of Jesse sitting next to me Damon was. He gave me my books and I smiled at him. During the entire class time he was gazing at me. I looked at him and our eyes met. I blushed and he just smirked. He did that eyebrow thing and I just rolled my eyes and paid attention to the teacher. However Damon didn't. Maybe he really did like me. And then it hit me. Where was Vicki? Eh,Owell. She probably just decided to skip. The rest of the day went by quickly. And then it was lunchtime. Damon and I were walking to lunch. Since Bonnie was busy with Jesse and Caroline was busy with Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not done. check back later tomorrow. -goodnight. AYYY TONIGHT'S THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. DAMON SHOULD GET SOME OF THAT PUSSSSSYY.<strong>


	8. Tickles & Laughter

**Elena's POV**

While me and Damon were walking to our table I couldn't help but ask him a question. well more like a statement then a question..

"I thought you flirt with girls during lunch time.." I said raising up one eyebrow. He looked at me until he said something.

"Girls at this school aren't even hot..except for you." He said smirking. I blushed.

"Hey..we're still on for tonight right? He asked nervously. I was going to say yes but then a devious idea popped into my head.

"No... I forgot to tell you." I said trying my best to look sad. He looked at me and had hurt in his face. That's when I started laughing like crazy. He stared at me in confusion.

"We're...still on...for...tonight..." I said in between my laughter. He just looked at me.

"You are so going to regret that." He said smirking. I didn't know what he was going to do but before anything happened I realized that i was being chased by Damon Salvatore. I was running around like an idiot while Damon was trying to catch me. And then I heard that comment.

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHH BUDDDY, GO GET THAT PUSSSY!" Someone screamed. who was that? I stopped because I was out of breath. Damon,however didn't. He grabbed me from behind and twirled me around before setting me down. Then he started tickling me like crazy. Finally he stopped. He picked me up and set me down on the ground. We gazed into each others eyes. We were snapped out of our reverie when we heard Caroline's screeching voice.  
><em>Oh,Caroline..<em> I thought. I looked at Damon and he looked somewhat pissed.

"! OVER HERE!" I heard her scream. We both walked over to the table. Bonnie,Jessie,Caroline and Stefan were staring at us in curiosity.

"What were you two love birds up to?" Asked Jesse smiling. His hands were draping over Bonnie_. Finally,He asked her out._ Damon and I blushed. Everyone started laughing. And me and Damon looked up. We looked at each other, but then a few minutes later we both started laughing. We talked during the entire time. I got to know Damon a little better,even though we were supposed to do that tonight at my house. We heard the bell and went to our classes. Damon had Algebra while I had PE with Caroline,Jesse and Bonnie. We went to gym and Me and the girls went to the locker room. We were changing.

"So what was all that in lunch?" Bonnie asked. I smiled and blushed.

"I tricked Damon into thinking that he wasn't coming to my house and he looked hurt. That's when I started laughing. Then he started chasing me around." I said while blushing. I don't know why Damon was making feel this way.

"OMG ELENA!" Caroline screamed. She screamed so loud that I out my hands over my ears. So did Bonnie.

"What?" I asked.

"He is totally head over heels for you!" Caroline screeched.

"Ya think?" Said Bonnie,sarcastically. I giggled and started thinking about that suggestion.

"What's going on with you and Jesse?" I asked smirking.

"He asked me out today." She said shyly.

"I KNEW IT!" Me and Caroline both said at the same time. She looked at us giving us confused looks.

"But I don't think he likes me." Bonnie said. I scoffed.

"Trust me DOES." That's the last thing I said before I walked out of the locker room with swagger. I saw Jesse. I walked up to him. I nudged him and smirked.

"I heard what you did..." I said mysteriously. He looked confused.

"Uh? What...oh..that..." He said figuring out what I was talking about. He started blushing and I started Laughing. Caroline and Bonnie came out a few minutes later. PE went by quick. We took quick showers and Went our other classes. The day went by quick. The next thing I knew i was at my locker getting out the stuff i needed. I was nervous about today. But then again why should i? I shut my locker and looked behind me. It was Damon.

"We're still one for tonight,right Gilbert?" He asked playfully even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah,Salvatore!" I said playing back. We laughed and then we said our quick goodbyes. I walked home. I didn't feel like taking the bus. I got home and took another shower. I went back to my room and changed into my pajama's. i don't know why,but i felt like it. I started doing my homework. When I was done I looked at the clock. 6:53. OH shit. He might show up any minute. No one was home and I let out a sigh of relief. I was putting my homework back into my book bag. And then I heard a knock. I knew who it was. I went downstairs and took in a huge deep breath. It was time.

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter will be in Damon POV.<strong>


	9. Tragic Love Stories

**Elena's POV**

****I opened the door. Damon was casually leaning against my door. He was wearing his usual attire. Black Jeans,Black V-neck,Black Leather Jacket and Black shoes. He looked me up and down and smirked. I suddenly felt naked. I looked him up and down too. That's when I realized that he's gorgeous. I snapped out of my daydream.

"Come in" I said trying to sound normal as ever.

"Don't mind if I do." He said. He came in and I closed the door.

"My room's upstairs." I said. I went upstairs and he followed quickly behind me. I sat down on my bed. He sat down, too.

"Ugh, you actually do your homework?" He asked while groaning.

"Yeah,why not? Don't you?" I asked confused.

"Sometimes, sometimes not" He answered plainly.

"I broke up with Vicki." He said. I was shocked. This man really does not care about women's feelings.

"Why would you do that?" I asked getting mad.

"Well, why not. Girls are only there for my amusement." He said void of any emotion.

"Well she cared about you and you did that to her. And girls don't exist only for your amusement." I said.

"Sure they do." he said.

"Is that why your here.. Because I'm only here for your amusement?" I asked feeling hurt. He looked at my eyes and I could see that he regretted what he said earlier.

"No,no. Look,A few months back I went through a bad break-up. And I kind of given up on love.." He said.

"Just because you went through a bad break-up doesn't mean that you have to give up on love. I mean you may be an ass.. but your nice on the inside." I said. He gazed at me and for the next minute we looked into eachother's eyes. I stayed like that until he cleared his throat. I quickly averted my gaze from his face and looked down at my lap.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked quietly. He looked at me for 3 seconds and nodded.

"I was in Freshman year when I met a girl named Katherine. We got to know each other and we became like best friends. In Junior year we started dating. Well anyways, it was our 6 month anniversary and I decided to go to her house. I went to her house and knocked on her door. Her mom answered and told me that Katherine was upstairs. I walked upstairs and went to Katherine's Bedroom. When I opened the door I saw Katherine kissing some guy from our biology class. I got mad because she was the girl that I actually loved and she went and did that. She finally noticed me and tried to apologize but I left. Then when school ended I decided that moving would be great. So our parents moved over here." He said. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But just because of that incident,it doesn't mean that you have to break other girls hearts." I said. He just looked at me.

"I know that what you went through was terrible..but at least you have people by your side. I mean, my parents died and me and my brother barely talk. Jenna is too busy with all her other friends. And I know that I have Caroline and Bonnie...but I don't want to weigh them down with my problems...so basically I'm all alone" I said. I was thinking about my parents and tears threatened to fall. I wiped them away quickly before I looked up at Damon.

"You have me, you do know that, right?" He asked. I nodded while smiling at him. We talked away for like three more hours. He decided that he should leave. I got up and took him to the door.

"I had a wonderful night,Elena" He said. I smiled and blushed. I opened the door. Just when he was about to leave he stopped and turned towards me. H leaned in and I stopped breathing. He kissed my cheeks and smiled at me before fully leaving. I closed the door and went up to my room. I touched the spot where his lips met my cheeks. I went to sleep not giving a care about eating dinner. I think I may be falling in love.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, this is short. I'm really tired because my tonsils grew again and I didn't get much sleep.<strong>


End file.
